Summer snow
by popow-kipow
Summary: Liburan musim panas shikamaru dan temari di hutan yang dihuni arwah. Terinspirasi dari hotarubi no mori e


Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Hotarubi no Mori e by Yuki Midarikawa

Summer Snow By Popow-Kipow

Warning: typo , EYD, kalimat berbelit-belit, beda jauh dengan cerita asli, dll. Don't like don't read

Genre: Romance & Adventure

Rated: T

Musim panas selalu menjadi hal yang paling ditunggu oleh pelajar, pasalnya libur panjang akan menyambut mereka. Angin yang hangat membelai dengan lembut, suara serangga di malam hari bagai menina bobokan siapun yang mendengarnya, dan jangan lupakan awan putih yang bergerak menyusuri setiap jengkal langit yang biru cerah berhiaskan terik matahari. Siapa pun akan terbuai akan musim yang hangat ini, begitupun seorang laki-laki berkuncir tinggi, dengan berbantalkan lipatan lengannya ia berbaring sambil menatap riakan awan.

"Hoam…" Kantuk mulai menderanya saat sekian lama ia terus memandang langit yang cerah di atas bukit taman perumahan yang sepi. Biasanya tempat ini ramai akan anak-anak yang bermain, namun siapa anak yang tahan jika harus menghabiskan liburan musim panas di tempat biasa? Tentu mereka lebih memilih pergi ke tempat lain selama musim panas, ke luar kota atau bahkan ke luar negeri.

"Bangun anak malas!" Suara perempuan pirang berkuncir 4 itu mampu membuat orang yang dipanggilnya anak malas terlonjak bangkit dari tidurnya. Manik hitamnya menyipit menyesuaikan diri dengan kesadaran yang mengambil alih tidur siangnya yang nyaman.

"Ck merepotkan dasar Temari cerewet!" Matanya bergulir malas melihat gadis itu kini berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya, memakai celana selutut dengan t-shirt biru sebagai atasannya. Di tangannya ia menggenggam ransel hitam milik sahabatnya, yang etah bagai mana bisa ia bawa.

"Ayo kita ke hutan, Shikamaru! Kau kan sudah berjanji akan ke hutan dengnku. Kau malah tidur di sini, tadi aku mencarimu ke rumah, bahkan aku bawakan tasmu" Perempuan bermata hijau itu berucap dengan nada kesal. Pandangan bosan Shikamaru menatap gadis yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya, sebenarnya laki-laki dari keluarga Nara itu hanya sembarangan berucap saat mengatakan akan menemani Temari bermain ke hutan. Saat itu Temari yang antusias untuk melihat-lihat hutan di belakang bukit yang kabarnya dihuni oleh arwah, lalu mengatakan jika Shikamaru tidak berani pergi ke sana, itu artinya laki-laki jenius itu benar-benar anak manja seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yoshino-baasan. Shikamaru bukannya takut, ia hanya malas saja berjalan keliling hutan dan mencari hal yang jelas-jelas tidak akan terlihat. Jadilah pemuda itu menyetujui ajakan Temari dengan harapan gadis Sabaku itu lupa akan rencananya.

"Shika… kita akan menjadi anak yang paling keren di sekolah jika pernah melihat arwah. Kau mau menjadi keren bersamaku kan?" Dengan memasang mata penuh harap gadis berusia 17 tahun itu menggoncangkan bahu sahabat kecilnya. Dengan otaknya yang lebih dari kapasitas anak seusianya, Shikamaru berfikir apa hubungnnya keren dengan melihat arwah? Yang ada jika arwahnya marah mereka akan menjadi santapan arwah yang kelaparan.

"Nee-chan baka! Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab jika kau dimakan arwah." Mata indah milik Temari menyipit seraya mendekatkan kepalnya kearah wajah malas itu.

"Memalukan, aku tidak setua itu, lagi pula kita kan satu kelas, jangan memanggilku Nee-chan! Aku bisa gila mempunyai adik sepertimu. Mempunyai Kankurou yang galak dan Gaara yang beku seperti es saja aku sudak pusing. Apa lagi jika harus ditambah dengan bocah malas sepertimu. " Dalam omelannya yang panjang anak sulung keluarga Sabaku itu mengungkit-ungkit tentang kedua adiknya, member Shikamari sebuah ide jahil untuk sedikit menggoda perempuan yang tak ingin dipanggilnya Nee-chan.

"Nee? Bukannya ada Kankurou dan Gaara? Kenapa tidak minta mereka untuk menemanimu?" Matanya berubah jadi seperti mata lelaki hidung belang, Membuat Temari bergidik melihatnya.

"Mereka berlibur ke rumah paman di suna." Musim panas ini Temari memilih untuk sendiri di rumah, padahal seluruh keluarganya berlibur ke Negara asal mereka. Tujuannya adalah pergi menjelajahi hutan dengan Shikamaru dan mencari kebenaran tentang adanya arwah di hutan itu.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin berduaan bersamaku." Wajah putih itu kini dihiasi rona kemerahan saat Shikamaru menatapnya dengan jahil dihiasi seringai kemenangan.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri!" Temari bangkit dan berjalan menuruni bukit yang akan membawanya menuju hutan, tak perduli Shikamaru terkekeh di atas sana. Shikamaru mengejar langkah Temari yang cepat, tak lupa menggendong ranselnya yang berat entah berisi apa.

Sejak dulu anak-anak di komplek ini selalu membincangkan tentang arwah penghuni hutan di balik bukit yang ada di samping taman bermain. Beberapa dari mereka mengatakan pernah pergi ke festival hanamatsuri dalam hutan itu, padahal tak pernah ada yang mengadakan festival tahunan itu di dalam hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan besar yang membuatnya terkesan angker.

Sikamaru dan Temari telah sampai di depan hutan, terdapat gapura usang di sana, dan anak tangga yang akan menuntun siapapun yang berani melewati gapura untuk masuk lebih dalam memasuki hutan. Temari sekilas menatap wajah orang yang berdiri di sampingnya, terlihat tidak takut sama sekali hanya ada kemalasan di wajah tampan itu. Sejujurnya perempuan beramput pirang itu sedikit gugup, ia juga berharap Shikamaru takut agar biasa ia olok-olok. Keduanya mulai meniti satu persatu anak tangga, beberapa patung menyambut di kiri kanan tangga.

"Ini seperti sebuah kencan." Temari mengatasi ketakutannya dengan tersenyum lebar. Shikamaru mendelik bosan akan kecerewetan teman kecinya.

"Sebuah kencan yang tidak romantis"

ooo

Temari antusias saat melihat sungai kecil yang menglir diantara semak liar, dan serangga berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Sementara yang ada dalam fikiran Shikamaru adalah segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur siang di hutan yang terasa sejuk ini. Benar-benar berbeda dengn suhu di luar hutan yang beritu panas. Temari sekilas melihat bayangan hitam di dekat pohon besar, namun masih ia acuhkan, dan untuk kedua kalinya bayangan itu terlihat lagi dan menjadi sangat jelas dan begitu dekat dengan dua manusia ini.

"Kyaa!" Temari bersembunyi di belakang punggung Shikamaru yang tak gentar saat melihat mata bundar makhluk yang masih saja diam menatap mereka di belakang pohon. Terlihat marah entah karena apa. Mungkinkah ini arwah yang disebut-sebut sebagai penghuni hutan oleh warga sekitar?

"Untuk apa datang kemari? Ini bukan tempat untuk manusia! Ini adalah hutan yang dihuni oleh arwah. Jika kalian berani masuk ke hutan ini kalian tidak akan bisa kembali lagi." Dengan suaranya yang menggelegar arwah itu seolah membenarkan cerita mengenai keberadaan arwah yang beredar selama ini. Temari mengeratkan pegangnnya pada lengan Shikamaru yang menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Syuhh!" Mendengar bunyi itu dari Shikamaru membuat bayangan arwah itu bergetar, seketika tubuhnya berubah menjadi rubah berekor sembilan yang cukup besar, dengn suara kungkungan yang nyaring dan menakutkan. Rubah aneh itu berlari menjauh tak lama menghilang begitu saja. Temari sudah mulai bernafas lega dan melepaskan tangannya dari Shikamaru.

"Tadi itu rubah?" Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mungkin salah satu arwah penghuni hutan ini." Shikamaru menjawab dengan santai.

"Waah… Sugoi! Sugoi… ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat arwah sungguhan. Sugoi!" Shikamaru berlalu begitu saja seolah tidak terjadi apa pun pada mereka, dengan langkah cepat gadis cantik itu menyusulnya. Dalam perjalanan mereka beberapa arwah lain mulai bermunculan, seperti arwah berupa pohon besar yang dahannya seperi tangan dan mampu bergerak dan berucap mengusir mereka dari hutan dan yang berbentuk payung tradisional berwarna merah yang juga melarang mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ini. Tapi tetap saja kedua orang ini tak menghiraukannya.

Padang rumput yang luas dan berangin sejuk itu membuai mereka untuk beristirahat di sana. Tempat yang cocok bagi orang seperti Shikamaru untuk terlelap, dan benar saja kini laki-laki berambut hitam itu telah berbaring berbantalkan ranselnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Temari berlari ke arah hamparan bunga di dekat dananu yang jernih, dan mulai memetik berapa tangkai bunga untuk dirangkainya dan dibawa pulang nanti. Temari mendekat ke arah Shikamaru yang masih berbaring, melihat wajah damai itu seakan menghipnotisnya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Damai dan tampan, rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi gadis remaja itu. Tak disangka mata itu mulai terbuka dengan cepat, Temari yang terkejut memukulkan ranselnya ke wajah yang tadi ia pandangi. Shikamaru tercengang dengan kelakuan gadis merepotkan yang satu ini.

"Kau menjadi gadis yang menyeramkan… setelah menatap orang yang sedang tidur, sekarang kau memukulnya." Dengan mengusap-usap dahinya yang sakit, Shikamaru mmengeluh tanpa melihat wajah malu dan menyesal yang ditampakkan oleh Temari.

"G-gomen…"

"Apa yang kau lihat, Nee-chan? Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada adik kecilmu ini." Sikap jahil laki-laki cerdik itu kembali muncul kepermukaan, sangat seru bila menggoda orang yang dipanggilnya Nee-chan. Mengira-ngira setelah ini Temari pasti berjalan menjauh darinya seperti tadi saat di bukit. Tapi yang ada adalah lengkungan senyum lembut di wajah cantik yang merona itu.

"Hmm, aku rasa kau memang benar… aku memang…" Shikamaru kembali terkejut, sekaligus penasaran menungu kelanjutan kata-kata yang dilontarka oleh Nee-channya yang merepotkan ini. Rona wajah Temari juga mulai menular pada Shiakamaru.

"Aku… ingin…" Mungkinkah candaan Shikamaru akan diiakan oleh Temari? Temari makin mendekatkan wajanya ke arah teman masa kecilnya, dan berhenti tepat sejengkal menuju wajah tampan itu.

"Aku ingin menghajar kepala nanasmu." Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Shikamaru yang malang, tadi dipukul dengan ransel dan sekarang dengan kepalan tangannya. Temari sudah mulai berlari menjauh, sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk menjulurkan lidah merahnya. Shikamaru menyusul langkah Temari dengan gontai, kembali ia mengulang hal yang tadi ia lakukan sebelum kemari.

Hari sudah beranjak sore dan sudah saatnya mereka pulang, mereka kembali menyusuri jalan yang tadi dilewati. Namun mereka tak juga sampai di gapura hutan, seingat Shikamaru, setelah melewati area semacam pemakaman, seharusnya mereka sudah bisa melihat undakan anak tangga yang akan menuju gapura, tapi sekarang yang ada hanyalah sekumpulan patung dan semak belukar. Mereka mejadari bahwa inilah yang dinamakan dengan tersesat yang sejauh-jauhnya.

"Shika… bagai mana ini, bukankah tadi ada tangga di sini? " Bukan hanya termari yang cemas, Shikamaru juga sama paniknya, hari akan menjadi gelap dan mereka belum juga keluar dari hutan. Suara-suara aneh mulai muncul dari semak itu, dan arwah bayangan tadi mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

"Hahahaha… Sudah aku katakan, jangan berani-beraninya kalian memasuki hutan ini!" Suasana yang tadinya menyenagkan sekaligus tenang kini sudah berubah mencekam, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh makhluk halus ini?

"Aku akan membiarkan salah satu dari kalian untuk keluar dari hutan ini, jika salah satu dari kalian bersedian aku akan." Wujudnya kini menjadi rubah ekor sembilan, dia makin mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari yang mundur beberapa langkah. Terkadang berubah, sesekali menjadi bayangan dan berakhir menjadi sosok rubah berwarna orange.

"Serahkan salah satu dari kalian!" Tatapannya tajam, wajahnya tak ramah dan terkadang terdengar suara geraman yang menyeramkan. Bagai mana bisa menyerahkan salah satu, Shikamaru tak akan membiarkan arwah itu untuk memakan dirinya maupun temari.

Mata merah milik arwah rubah itu bergulir bergantian ke arah Sikamaru dan Temari, Geramannya makin terdengar jelas seiring dengan jaraknya yang makin mendekat kea rah dua orang yang tersesat ini. Cuaca hangat musim panas pun sudah tak terasa lagi di sini, yang ada hanya dingin yang termat menusuk menambah suasana mencekam yang tercipta akibat hadirnya rubah itu.

"Hohow… tak bisa memutuskan hn? Baiklah aku yang akan memilih. Karena menurutku danging perempuan lebih enak maka aku akan mendambil perempuan ini." Shikamaru terlonjak melihat Temari yang sudah terikat rantai di samping rubah itu. Wajah cantik itu memancarkan senyuman seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tak apa Sikamaru, pulanglah!"

"Tidak jika kau tidak pulang!" Shikamaru mulai geram akan ketidak berdayaannya melindungi sahabatnya. Rubah berekor sembilan itu menyeringai entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Shikamaru teringat pada sebuah buku kuno yang pernah ia baca di perpustakaan rumahnya. Menurut buku itu, rubah dengan ekor sembilan ini bernama Kurama, tapi warga sekitar lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Kyuubi, sesuai dengan jumlah ekornya. Siluman rubah yang merupakan penghuni hutan di lebah bukit. Awalnya Shikamaru hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongeng, tapi setelah melihat wujudnya, lelaki Nara itu tahu bahwa ini bukan sekedar cerita dalam dongeng.

Shikamaru berusa mengingat apa yang tertulis dalam buku kuno yang pernah dibacanya. Cara mengembalikan orang yang diculik oleh arwah penghuni hutan itu sengatnya tak ada dalam buku, tapi ada hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengalahkan rubah itu. Shikamaru mulai membuaka matanya yang terpejam, ia bertekad Temari akan pulang dengan selamat.

"Iee, bawa aku saja Kurama!" Temari menatap tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru.

"Haha…Bahkan kau mengenal nama ku, bailah makanan ayo ikut denganku!" Rantai yang mengikat Temari mulai memudar dan berpindah pada Shikamaru. Temari berusaha mengejar mereka yang kini sudah menghilang tertelan pepohonan rindang.

Segaris cairan mulai menuruni pipi putih gadis keluarga Sabaku, kakinya melemas seolah seperti kertas yang tersiram air. Meskipun udara hangat telah kembali dan tangga menuju jalan keluar hutan sudah terlihat, tapi Shikamaru pergi. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah, tidak menuju anak tangga, tapi ke arah sebaliknya, masuk kedalam hutan lebih tepatnya menuju tempat tadi Shikamaru tidur siang.

OOO

Temari duduk memeluk lutut di atas rumput yang tadi siang ditiduri oleh Shikamaru, tangisan masih saja setia menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hiks…Shika…aku akan selalu bersama mu di sini…hiks…"

TBC

Hai… #cengangas-cengenges. Popow datang dengan Shikatema nih, ada yang suka Shikatema kah? Fict yang satu ini Popow dapat inspirasi setelah buka file dengan nama 'Hotarubi_no_Mori_e_ ' di laptop Popow. Akhirnya Popow malah galau ga jelas setelah lihat Gin lenyap padahal baru selesai kencan sama Hotaru huaaaa…hiks…hiks! Coba nonton deh kalau belum pernah. Tapi ini Cuma terinspirasi loh ya, jadi jalan isinya beda dengan yang di movie itu.

Gommen kalau banyak typo dan komplotannya yang nongol di fict ini. Untuk flame dan kawan-kawannya bakal Popow terima sepenuh hati, mohon bimbingannya juga dari senpai yang kebetulan tersesat di fict ini, jadi silahkan tuangkan semua di review. #cengangas-cengenges lagi.


End file.
